


Reverting Back to More of the Same

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I open my eyes, expecting to see the window gone...and instead I see the blank word processor document still there, with a tiny box over it...'Would you like to save the changes to this document?'"





	Reverting Back to More of the Same

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Reverting Back to More of the Same**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: 100KA  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue, this is unbetaed, ignore mistakes, yada yada, y'all know the drill by now this is just a formality in case some deranged person thinks I'm worth the time or effort to go after legally.  
**Summary:** "I open my eyes, expecting to see the window gone...and instead I see the blank word processor document still there, with a tiny box over it...'Would you like to save the changes to this document?'"  


I close my eyes as I hit the x at the top right corner of the word processing window. The part in the speech is gone now - it was worthless before and now...it won't take up space anymore. 

I know how it feels sometimes. 

Strange sort of...sympathizing with a piece of- not even a piece of paper, but rather a few words, a couple paragraphs on a computer screen. Not even worth printing out a second time. 

I need to enter reality, I think. I...I'm looked at as being the naive kid who wants to change the world and is stupid enough to believe he can. 

No, no one's ever said that out loud but I can tell. I may be naive and idealistic but I'm not stupid. I can see it in the way Josh looks at me these days, I hear it in Toby's tone of voice, see it in Leo's piercing stare of incredulity at my suggestions. 

Just like at Gage Whitney. The way Jack Gage looked at me...like I'd grown another head that was just as useless as the one I already had. 

I need to live in reality, to stop suggesting such stupid things, to not write the wild-goose-chase speech sections for reasons other than just indulging the president. 

If Toby would have written it, it would've been just for that reason. Because the President asked to see a draft. Not because he believed in the cause. 

I'd be convinced he believes in not a single cause except for some of the strange things he gets on the bandwagon of, like abolishing the bill of rights. 

Better to believe in curing cancer than destroying the Constitution, I suppose. 

I open my eyes, expecting to see the window gone...and instead I see the blank word processor document still there, with a tiny box over it. 

"Would you like to save the changes to this document?" 

I should inhabit reality, think realistically, realize all we cannot do. I must learn to do these things, otherwise this fiasco will just keep repeating itself. 

But I press "no". And the document reverts back to how it was before I opened it for Lisa to read to her what I've been doing, pointless as it is. 

The speech is salvaged. And maybe I can use it again someday. 

Maybe idealism shouldn't be dead yet. Maybe we should keep overreaching. 

Maybe we *can* cure cancer. 


End file.
